powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers: Astro Force
Power Rangers: Astro Force is the works of Dragonzeron and its His 3rd series to be working on and it is currently in development but the show is said to have 51 episodes and to have a few characters from Aqua Force to Return as Allies Story It is 2536 Ad and the next space age is on Rangers Astro-1 Mace Wilson is the leader of Astro Force and he was choosen to lead the mission to go to Planet X to find the new earth as earth is getting over crowded. His ranger desgination is Astro-1 Red and his Zord is a Tank Astro-2- Isabel "Izzy" Jackson is the commander and navigater of the raider and she was choosen due to her knowledge based on starmaps so he was hired Her ranger desgination is Astro-2 Yellow and her zord is a Jet Astro-3- Shea Chesters is the pilot and she is known to get real hyper when she sees her idol Killer Ace who turned out to be a Ally for the ranger and also she is the most funniest member on the team and her codename is Astro-3 Pink and her zord is a Boat Collin Bellmont-He is the Arsenal maker and he is the smartest and he is known to dress up in nerd like costumes much to the dismay of the rangers and his codename is Astro-4 Blue and his zord is a submarine Karl Perry-He is the tough guy of the group but he is a little perverted when seing hot girls so thats why when eddy comes in he does this pressure point in where he forgets that the girl is hot and his codename is Astro-5 Black and his zord is a motorcycle Cosmo-1 Vir and his sister Luna are from another galaxy where it is under slave rule by the Vyper Empire and they were the only survivors from the doomed planet of fierria he has a special move where he makes people have amnesia and his codename is Astrogold and his zord is a train that can turn into a megazord Cosmo-2 Luna is the sister of Vir and the eldest of the 2 and she is known to have a quite obvious crush on Collin and they end up being a couple at the end of the series and her codename is Astrosilver and her zord is a Trailor Arsenal Astro Morpher-They are spaceship shaped like morphers used by Astro 1-5 and there call phrase is Astro Ranger Assemble. We are the Power Rangers Astro Force defenders of the universe and fighters of justice Solar Amulet-Is the amulet like morpher used to turn into Solar Ranger which his call phrase Sun Amulet give me the power of Sol as there ship took them there to receive there powers Lunar Morpher-Morpher used to turn into Lunar Ranger it looks like a saucer Astro Blaster-Side Blaster used by all Astro Ranger when all fired at once it activates Astro Blast Rocket Sabre-Weapon used by Astro 1 and his personal attack is Astro Ultra Slice Satelite Spear-Weapon used by Astro 2 and her personal attack is Space Spear Pierce Star Phaser-Weapon used by Astro 3 and her personal attack is Galaxy Shot Excavator Drill-Weapon used by Astro 4 and his attack is Drilling Buster Saturnrang-Weapon used by Astro 5 Solar Sabre-Sword used by Solar Ranger Lunar Sabre-Sword used by Lunar Ranger Rover-A small robot that helps out the rangers when used on diffrent missons mostly to help sample soils Zords Astro-1 Tank forms the main body of Astro Megazord Astro-2 Jet forms the back and flies the megazord Astro-3 Boat forms the legs along side with Astro Submarine Astro-4 Submarine forms the legs along side with Astro Boat Astro-5 Cycler forms the arms forms and the armour Core Ship- is a ship that turns it self into a megazord and is flown around by Vir and Luna 'Extra Zords ' Astro-6 is a car that can Megazords Astral Megazord Core Megazord Allies Commander Gus- He is the leader of Astra the space program the rangers are apart of Villains The Metalic Beast Empire was a evil Janerius- She is a evil knight who was reawaken along with her 46 monsters when astronaughts found a mysterious craft floating around in space Monsters Episodes Trivia logo made by http://derpmp6.deviantart.com/%7CDerpMP6 See Also Category:Series Category:Dragonzeron